


One Step Beyond

by a_lanart



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Community: consci_fan_mo, Episode Related, M/M, Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-28
Updated: 2010-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lanart/pseuds/a_lanart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just how did Tuvok manage to control his Pon Farr using the holodeck in S7 when it had already been proven useless for the same thing in S3? He must have had help...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> Written for consci-fan_mo 2008  
> This takes place in the same universe as [The Hidden Dance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/83515).

~*~

One step Beyond

*

The holographic female vulcan was motionless, frozen by Tuvok's ill tempered bark at the computer. He stood, breathing heavily, and stared at the semblance of his wife, wondering why he had let himself be persuaded to allow this parody to happen in the first place when he had known it would accomplish nothing. He wanted to scream out his frustration, his regret and his loss but some remnant of vulcan control remained and all the sound he emitted was a whispered 'No'.

The unexpected sound of the holodeck doors opening disturbed his concentration and he spat out,

"I need *privacy*," before turning round. The person who stood there was not one he had expected and under the circumstances was the only person he could, or indeed would, tolerate. His mood lightened. "I did not expect you."

"Who did you think it would be? The Captain?"

"*That* was never a possibility. However, Mr Paris was. You are infinitely preferable, Harry." Tuvok could hear the caress his mouth made of the name, and had to smile. A most un-vulcan like expression maybe, but he did have cause. Harry drew closer; he was rumpled and grubby and the most welcome sight to Tuvok's frayed nerves. Harry was close enough for Tuvok to feel his breath on his skin, but he closed even that small distance and placed a gentle, almost chaste kiss on his lips. Tuvok leaned into the hand that cupped his face with a sigh.

"It's not working is it?" Harry asked. Tuvok shook his head.

"It was never going to. The hologram effectively replicates the physical aspects of T'Pel, but it is not the physical aspects that are most important in Pon Farr. Without the bond, without that mind to mind contact I will..." Tuvok tore himself away from Harry's arms with a snarl and a bitter curse. He did not want to die, and certainly did not want to die so far away from his home and family. A gentle touch on his shoulder reminded him he was not the only one who felt like that.

"You already know my body, Tuvok. I would be more than happy for you to know my mind too." The touch, and the flood of emotion behind it, was Tuvok's undoing. He whirled around and crushed his lips to Harry's receiving nothing but hope and acceptance and desire in return; there was no shadow of fear in Harry Kim's emotions and no ripple of distrust. Tuvok pulled back for a moment, breathless and smiling.

"Computer, delete holo character." The likeness of T'Pel vanished.

"Character deleted," the computer announced. Tuvok reached for Harry once more, but the young man resisted him.

"What about your bond?" He asked, his body betraying what he really wanted. Tuvok pressed closer, and chuckled. Harry's loving and unselfish offer had offered him the solution to his current predicament and the relief swept the last of his emotional boundaries away. He reached up to brush a calloused thumb across Harry's lips.

"My bond with T'pel cannot be broken, unless I bonded with another vulcan female. You, Harry, are neither vulcan nor female." Harry smiled, briefly sucking on the thumb, leaning into the weight of Tuvok's hands curling around his head.

"In that case," he murmured, "I suggest we ask for something just a little more comfortable than the floor. I think we're going to need it."


End file.
